kill la ghost lifefiber off the hood
by Artzilla406
Summary: Ryuko has been searching for her fathers killer and the other half of her fathers scissor blade and she has her lead on Honnouji Academy and she will get her answers, but what if someone that who knows her sent childhood joins her adventurer? OC X Ryuko


**Hello everybody Artzilla and this is kill la ghost: life fiper of the hood this is going to be great well i don't know but i'll keep on going to the end, and now let's get on the road.**

 **FYI I own nothing exept my oc.**

* * *

 **Play Toqger Toq 6gou's harmonica sound (when it reaches the end just replay it.)**

On the long road filled with mist walking on the bridge a 17 year-old teen playing a harmonica with a harmonic tone walking to a tall landscape/building, he is wearing a black hoodie with his hood up, wind panders on the sleeves and on the back there  
is a tree with all of the colors from red at the top to purple at the bottom, he is also wearing a red shirt and baby blue pants, he has a big back pack full of stuff that normal people will brake their back's but for this guy its nothing.

?: So there it is,eh? Honnouji Academy huh?

?: Yep, that's the place, a lot of ganmas went there for some rezone, but knowing you, you half to beat them right?

Floating beside him is a weird ghost who has an orange body and a big eyeball shaped head with a white cape.

 **YURUSEN**

Yurusen: Hey, whats that smile? Soul?

Soul: Hm, let's just say a very close friend of mine is here and she is going to be so mad at me.

As he said that he lifted his arm to revale a eye-shaped object.

 _ **KILL LA GHOST: LIFEFIBER OF THE HOOD**_

As the teen walked to the top he look around him and see some broken houses and some unfriendly faces, as he walked a kid no older then 10 with a black shirt and light blue shorts with glasses and has a ponytail on the top of his head is running towrds  
him.

?: Who-

But just as he was going to get the slip the teen grab his arm and twisted to his back and put him to the ground.

Soul: You really think that you can steel from me, huh?

?: Ow, ow, ow, ow, Ok, Ok I give, I give, let go of me!

As he heard that he let got of the boys arm so he stumble off and stand back up.

?: Hey! Who do you think you are, huh?!

Soul: You think you can scare me boy? Well next time try, i got some place to be right now.

?: Hey! Come back here and fight me!

The teen ignore him and keep on walking to the school, but he stopped for a snack and buy himself an apple and keep on going top the top.

?: Hey Yurusen.

Yurusen: Yeah?

Soul: Are you sure that all of the ganma gathered here of all places?

Yurusen: I'm shore of it soul, trust me.

Soul: Ok.

 **Honnouji Academy**

* * *

Soul: "This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy. As such, justice was dealt." Hm, Make that injustice. Hey kid! Are you OK?!

?: U-uh huh.

Soul: Ok. Hey tonight i'll get you down Ok?

?: A-are you sure, bec-

Soul: Just shut up and i'll get you down tonight, just _hang_ in there heh heh.

Just as he finish joking around he walked to the gates to the school and in to the class room.

Teacher: Eh, This is Soul Hikaru, this young man will be joining us here in second year class K today.

 **SOUL HIKARU**

As his name been said a certain haired girl's eye widened to see him, she is wearing a black and white jacket with a white shirt with a red tie and skirt, she has black heir with red stick in the right side of there bangs and she is caring a rectangular  
briefcase on her back of the chair and siting next to her is a chestnut haired girl who is wearing the schools uniform and she is smiling at him.

Teacher: Hey kid, why are you not in uniform?

Soul: Because, wearing a uniform is not my style, this hood carry's a lotof things with me and i'm not wearing a discussing uniform that carry's noting but a cage.

Teacher: _sigh,_ very well then you may sit behind miss Matoi and miss mankanshoku there.

Soul: K. (went to his seat)

?: Hello! My name is mako mankanshoku! Nice To meet you!

 **MAKO MANKANSHOKU**

Soul: Nice to meet you too mako-san. My name is Soul Hikaru. So whats the deal with the boy on the entreats?

Mako: Right, right! That happen's all of the time here so don't worry about it, OK?

Soul: Uh, ok?

* * *

The 'bell' went off and the students went to the cort yeard to hang out of do some stuff, just as the two new students went outside mako leaped to the two.

Mako: Ryuko-chan! Soul-chan!

As she went flying to them Ryko slid to the side but, soul catch the girl and she give him a big hug.

Mako: Why did you dodged Ryuko-chan?

Ryuko: It's normal to dodge something that comes flying at you from out of nowhere, isn't it?

Mako: Aah, I was just giving my bestie's a hug! And soul-chan dose not mind, right?

Soul: Yeah.

Ryuko: "Besties"?

Mako: Yeah, we're desk neighbors, so let's try to get along, okay? That reminds me, do you play gutiar? Play it! Come on, play! I'll sing! and why are you carrying a large bag on your back? Dose it hirt your back? Are you OK?

Ryuko: Come down. Hey I want to ask you something. Who is the top dog at this school?

Mako: Why is that-

Just as she was about to say she quickly grasp the two shoulders and force them to bow.

Mako: Watch out, Ryuko-chan! Sou-chan! Bow! Bow!

As Ryuko and soul look up and on their right in the white mist comes a large man walking down the stars with a different uniform, the chest aria there three stars going acrose and in the middle star is bigger, on the shoulders there is three spikes on  
it and the forearms there is two spiked gauntlets.

Ryuko: Is he the bigshot?

Mako: Yeah, he's a three-star.

Ryuko: Three-star?

Mako: Yep. That's Disciplinary Committee Chair, Ira Gamagoori, one of the four elites of the student council, compared to us no-star commoner students, he's a super-elite who's three whole ranks above us!

Ryuko & Soul: No-star?

Mako: Right. Our school uniforms have amazing powers, and it's incredible when you wear one. They give you superhuman power. They're called goku uniforms and they run from one-ster to three-star. The student council president Satsukki Kiryuin Bestows  
goku uniforms based on the student's abilities. Long story short, they're awesome! Got all that?

Soul: Yeah.

Ryuko: So in other words, the top dog here is that student council president?

Mako: Right, right! Ah, speak of the devil! That's lady Sataki there!

When the two look a women who is wearing a uniform with blue linings, has black long hair and carrying a sword walked down the stares.

 **SATSUKI KIRYUIN**

As she went down the stares ryuko step in front of her.

Ryuko: So, I hear you're the queen bee in this school. I have a question for you.

?: Bitch! How dare you?!

As the guys are going to dog pile on her she hit them with her case and she open it to revival a big red scissor piece, give it a few swirls and point's it at Satsukki.

 _It' huge-_

 _scissors?_

 _Half a scissors?_

Mako: It's a huge scissor!

Ryuko: That's right. This is half of a giant pair of scissors. I'm looking for the owner of the other half. Prez. I noticed that you were shoced to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? You've seen my scissor blade!

Satsukki: And what if I have?

Ryuko: The way she said that. . . You're the woman with the scissor blade, aren't you?!

She charged at her and she was going to go for the kill but, a big punch hit her in the face.

?: Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!

She Was flown to the side but got coat buy Soul and landed softly to the ground.

Soul: Hey ryuko, Are you ok?

Satsukki: Fukuroda, eh?

When she said that a young man who is wearing a boxing uniform with large boxing gloves.

Fukuroda: Yes, ma'am. Boxing club caption Takaharu Fukuroda.

 **Takaharu Fukuroda**

Fukuroda: Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!

Satsukki: She is yours.

Soul: Over my dead body!

As he said that a black blear speed in front of him and knock them out of the stares and into the ground.

Fukuroda: Aah, Who dears to hit me!

Soul: The guy who is going to kick your ass.

Ryuko: Out if my way!

When she charged at him it got deflected with his red glove.

Ryuko: that glove is made of iron

Fukuroda: Don't you know your uniforms?

Ryuko: You're not wearing a uniform!

Fukuroda: To boxers, these gloves and trunks are our uniforms! As well as the athleticism-augmenting two-star goku uniform given to me by Lady Satauki!

 **ATHLETICISM-AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GOKU UNIFORM**

Fukuroda: Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of a goku uniform, and they will possess the strength of steel!

Ryuko: I don't really follow you, but if they're made of iron, I guess i don't need to pull my own punches.

Fukuroda: Pull your punches?! Don't you dare slight me!

When he jab the air it released a hundred gloves at the two.

Fukuroda: Left jab that rules the world!

But before he gets to attack the same black blear appeared in the air with ryuko in his arms.

Ryuko: Hey! Put me down you bastard!

Soul: He he he.

Ryuko: what are you laughing at, huh!

Soul: Still loud as ever, huh Ryu-chan?

As she said that Ryuko's eyes widen and look at soul for a brief moment and she started to cry a little.

Ryuko: S-soul?

Soul: Yep, i'm back, and i'm not going anywhere again. But let's get out of here.

Before Fukuroda's punches hit he and ryuko disappeared leaving a very angry boxer, a surprised students and Satauki en interested eye-brow lift.

Satauki: Hm, that boy, is interesting we need him in one of our clubs.

As she walked back up off at the distends the same blue heard teacher look at the gate with his binoculars viewing the two.

* * *

?: You! Stupid foolish Idiot!

Fukuroda: I have no excuses to offer you.

Inside the tower there is a room with six people including a butler and the boxer is getting punished for something.

Ira: not only you allow the transfer student who mocked lady Satauki to escape with another, you failed to fa filled your duties to disablement the student!

 **DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR**

 **IRO GAMAGOORI**

Iro: Mistakes made by the club you run are you mistakes, Sanageyama!

?: That's why i'm disciplining him! If so, your Disciplinary Committee's mistake in allowing Lady Satauki to be mocked is yours then, Gamagoori.

The one who is sitting on a red couch is a green hared man in a uniform with a green shirt.

 **ATHLETIC COMMITTEE CHAIR  
UZU SANAGEYAMA**

?: I've turned up some Intel on them. The girl been starring quarrels in the eastern kanto region at high schools subject it by the Honnouji Academy.

That said to the person with blueish hair sing on the stool typing on his laptop, his uniform is a combination of a robotic and a lab coat.

 **Information and strategy Committee chair**

 **Houka inumuta**

Houka: Apparently, these battles were on an individual level, so they never sent word. As for the boy, I don't understand at first there's no Data on him, but will find out in the near future.

Satsuki: Such negligence... Inform all branch high school principals to remain on guard and if they see the boy bring him to me.

Houka: my apologies and yes ma'am.

?: Oh, dear. The toad, the monkey, and the dog had all screwed up. Still, I was shocked to see that scissor can cut a goku uniform. And that Guy, he just moved fries then a blinking eye.

 **Non-athletic committee chair**

 **Nonon jakuzure**

Nonon: how can these be, lady satsuki?

Satsuki: It's a special weapon that was about to combat goku uniforms.

Iro: what is a transfer student doing with such a thing?

Satsuki: Her name is...

Houka: Ryuko Matoi.

When she heard that name she was surprise a little and then she smirked.

Satsuki: Matoi, eh? As I thought... And the boy?

Houka: Soul Hikaru.

Satsuki: Hmm, interesting.

* * *

At the outskirts of the school on the mountain there's a burn up house full of burned of debris Ryuko and Soul are standing in the middle of the burn house.

Ryuko: Father.

Images of her terrifying past burn and hurt in herskull, images of her father been stabbed by the same stored that she has and acetylene carrying the other half of the scissor blade. See stab this is related to the ground and hang her head full  
of grief.

Ryuko: i'm sorry father. Just when I have a clue to your killers activity in reach, I... If only I had more power!

Soul: Ryu-chan.

Ryuko: And you! Where have you been! Where were you if I need you most!

Soul: I...

As he was about to answer a truck door open but need them and they fell into it and the truck doors close automatically and at the other side of the wall their teacher with a button on his left hand they put his right hand on his face then move the awkward  
removing his glasses and pushing up his hair doing his cool mode.

?: The rest is up to you two... Ryuko Matoi and Soul Hikaru.

They fall deep down and they have crashed landed into a pile of rags when they said they know what they're in a room full of them.

Ryuko: I had no idea something like this is under the house... Aah! I reopened it,though that wound from earlier, huh.

Soul: are you OK?

Ryuko: yeah, but you have not answered my question?!

Soul: OK I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but I have a very good reason to protect you from the greater threat then your Keller's, but I can't tell you yet.

Ryuko: Ok, I forgive you for now, now we betterlook for a way out.

As they were about to find a way out they hear a males voice echoing in the room.

?: **Wait... More. Give me more.**

Ryuko: Who's there?!

?: **More... I need more... Give me more... More!**

when it says that a rag is flown to Ryuko for her to slice it and then a red and black sailor uniform with the cross I on his right eye and I in the left and the whole by is the entire mouth.

Ryuko: What!? A-A sailor uniform? (got tackled to the wall)

Soul: Ryu-chan!

Just as he was about to help her, he heard a feminine voice echoing in the room.

?: **Please... Please let me... Be worn.**

He stopped and looked around the room.

Soul: what the?

?: **Wear me please ... Let me be warned. Let. Me. Be. Warned!**

As it yasogami uniform jacket shout out of the rag pile, it's all black but, it has two eyes on each side on the upper chest and the lower chest a mouth is showed on the middle.

Soul: Wha-what?! A-A yasogami uniform? (been push to the ground)

?: **Please don't go! Just wear me!**

Soul: What the hell!

 _Meanwile with ryuko and the sailor uniform._

?: **Don't go! Put me on!** (Starts to take off her clothing)

Ryuko: What are you? A pervert?!

?: **Wear Me! Give me your blood! I don't want to go back to sleep!**

Ryuko: A uniform?! A sailor uniform is talking?!

?: **Don't be scared! Put me on instead of being startled!**

Ryuko: I knew it,the uniform is talking!

?: **IT'S NOT IMPORTANT NOW!**

 _Back with soul_

Soul: Hey! Let go of me!

?: **NO! YOU WILL WEAR ME! I DON'T WENT TO GO BACK BEING ALONE!**

As it/she is going to take off his clothing a glow on his wast a belt with a eye on the middle, the belt glowed and suddenly the hoodie on him flew and look at the uniform.

?: **W-What?**

Soul: Gust?

The hoodie didn't answer but it flew to the uniform and lift her up and gently put her on soul.

Both of the uniforms: **Yes, I fit perfectly.**

when the two teens wearied the uniforms a surge of power flow inside them and they started to unleashed there power.

* * *

Back at the school and it was dusk out a boxing ring with chains as rope and Fukuroda, uzu and mako who is upside down over a fry cook are on the middle of the ring and Fukuroda is holding the microphone.

Fukuroda: Transfer students, can you hear me? In hour from now your best friend's execution will be carried out! As shared responsibility for your crimes for treason against honnouji academy! If you want to stop it, quit skulking and show yourself's!

Teacher: The student council are animals, principal.

Principal: Stay out of what doesn't concern you. The chair of this academy's board of directors is president kiryuin's mother. lady satauki is Honnouji academy's lord and master. We're all nothing more than her hired underlings.

Uzu: Using a hostage is a classic strategy.

Fukuroda: If i fail again, my Goku uniform will be confiscated. Mankanshoku here is the only person the transfer students spoke to. She's my only chance.

Uzu: So you're dead set on this. All right, show me the power of a man's resolve.

Mako: Aah! Mako's in a big pinch! Everyone can see my panties, plain as day! I'm not even wearing my sexy panties today!

Fukuroda: Bring out the boiler!

* * *

As they started the thing in the crowd two cloaked people jump out of the crowd and into the ring, one is saving mako and the other is punching the crap of the students and they landed on the powder and fell on the oil.

Fukuroda: So you two have come at last.

Ryuko: Using a hostage is playing dirty.

Soul: We thought you were a boxer. Not a thug.

Ryuko: If you are, then let's settle this one on one.

Soul: Are you shore Ryu-chan?

Ryuko: I'll be fine soul-chan.

Soul: Ok.

Fukuroda: Aah look at that, don't worry i'll take care of your girlfriend.

Both: SHE/HE'S NOT MY GIRL/BOYFRIEND!

Fukuroda: What ever!

When the bell rung a girl who is holding a 'round 1' card up stepped in the ring.

Fukuroda: I'm going to haze you newbie's!

As he said that he punched forward then a herd of gloves flying towards at them and they are bounding back at them.

Fukuroda: How do you like this? The squared circle is overflowing with my flood of left jabs! And... he... moves into a right straight! But it's really a corkscrew Daedalus! Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!

When the drill punch hits them, the drill cot there cloaks and they rip to reveal them in there armorers All of the males and females reacted with surprise and thrown back. Ryuko is wearing a revealing, Her hair is even more feathery and is accented with  
vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. The eyes extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from her shoulders and his upper and lower parts is a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw,  
arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of  
her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. Will on souls uniform his is a little revealing on the upper body on the sides of the body is a black with orange outlines and to the lower body is  
black pants with orange outlining and on the arms and on the top there is two "eyes" on the shoulders. And for soul is a black and silver armour all around the body, the upper torso is showing his toned body that every girl will go gaga over and on  
the legs there are little wings on the four legs and on his shoulders there are eyes on them.

Fukuroda: What are those outfits?

Ryuko: Quit gawking!

Soul: Are you gay or something?

Fukuroda: Y-You're trying to distract me with its sexiness!

Ryuko: I'm not wearing this because I want to!

Soul: Hey! Stop staring!

Fukuroda: How dare you! You're mocking Boxing Girl! No, all sports!

Ryuko: I am not!

As Fukuroda keep on staring soul punch him in the face to sent him a few feet away.

Soul: Keep you're eyes to your self! You boxing pervert!

Fukuroda: Grr, Alright then, I guess i'll take the liberty of undressing, too.

Ryuko: Hey! Now you're the one who is mocking it!

But, what she didn't know that he is taking off the glove chains.

Fukuroda: I'll take off the soft gloves that i had been wearing for away bouts.

Ryuko: What?!

Soul: Hey, Ryu-chan, may I take him on?

Ryuko: Sure, just leave the final blow to me.

Soul: No promises, I might go overboard, Ryu-chan.

Fukuroda: So you are going to fight me right?! Well let's see your girlfriend feels after I take you down!

Soul: Well, bring it on!

Fukuroda: Fine then. Behold! These are the real Honnouji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-augmenting two-star gloves!

 **Honnouji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-augmenting two-star gloves!**

Fukuroda: If I didn't wrap them, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me. But having them out for all to see lik-

But before he finishes soul punches his face again.

Soul: Let's just fight already. you are taking too long.

Fukuroda: Grr, How dare you!

*Ding* Round 2

Fukuroda: I don't know what you two had hidden in those cloaks you two were wearing, but now that you two are half-naked, I'm gonna rip you first and your girlfriend and i'll send you two flying!

The fist drill made contact with soul, but the drill brace apart and the Debby fall to the floor mat and soul with his hand up stand unfazed.

Fukuroda: What?! My glove!

Nonon: What?! What are those outfits!

Houka: They has some goku uniforms, too?!

Soul: Your pathetic and you have no right. . .

Before he can finish his sentences he punched Fukuroda's face with his right fist and send _him_ flying out of the ring.

Soul: To call you self a boxer.

Mako: WWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! Soul-chan did the most badass thing ever of all! I don't know you two know how to box too! And soul is looking hot!

Ryuko: Hey! I said leave the final blow for me!

Soul: Then go get it!

Ryuko jumped to the uncontested boxer and with one slash of her scissor blade the goku uniform was shredded leaving a naked fukuroda.

 **FIBER LOST!**

Uzu: Impossible!

Iro: A goku uniform...

Nonon: ...was defeted?

Houka: So that's the power of the scissor blade, eh?

As the spectators washed in awe a fabric of the uniform turned into a red string and it flew into ryuko's outfit and her outfit glowed a little

Satsuki: No, there's more to it than that.

As ryuko is about to hit the naked boxer, a spear flew out-of-no-where and close to ryuko before she can react soul cot the spear on the nick of time and soul is very piss.

Ryuko: Wha-wha?

The thrower jump out of the crowed and landed in the ring is person in a weird white with gold linings cloak.

?: **Ha ha ha, so i have found you, huh?**

Soul: You Mother fucker! Here, You can have this back!

Soul throw the spear to the person but, he catches it and (if he had a mouth) smirked at him.

Yari ganma: **You are pathetic, boy.**

Soul: Hm, lets get this over with ganma.

He put his hand to his wast a belt materials with a lever on the left, he started to pull out the eyecon and push the left button and push the button on his belt then place the eyecon in the slot and close the face and then pull the lever and everyone  
hear the chant.

 **EYE~**

 **Get Ready People~! Get Ready People~!**

As the chant continues a black hoodie with orange lining came out of his belt and start to dance, he put his two fingers on the back of my hand and he put his two finger's up to the sky and his other hand down and then bring them together.

Soul: Henshin!

 **Kaigan! Ore! Let's Go! Dead Set! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go!Go!Go!Go!**

As the hoodie and he are in sink he has a black jumpsuit with orange lining and on my chest is an eye logo and on his mask is a orange line with black eyes on it and he have one horn on the top middle. He pull his hood and he stands like a badass.

Soul: Kamen rider ghost.

 **KAMEN RIDER GHOST**

Mako: Wow! Soul-chan you look soawesome!

Yari Ganma: **Prepare to die!**

They charged at each other and started to clash of marshal arts of fist and spear, soul has the upper hand and the ganma is struggling to fight back but he called some backup.

Mako: Oh no, is soul-chan done for?!

Soul: Not even close.

As he said that he put his hands together and interlock his six fingers and his trigger fingers touching on the tip and then orange energy appeared behind him and he pull and push the leaver on the side.

 **Daikaigan! Ore, Omega drive!**

he jump up and trusted his right leg and he fall to the ganmas.

Soul: Take this! Omega Kick!

As he shout his attack it made contact and the ganmas exploded and the yari ganma had his cloak came off and exploded with the ganma when the fire clear a spear and a eye object fall to the ring but the eyecon exploded into pieces, soul look around and  
see that everybody including the elate four and satsuki (who still have her serious face) stare in awe and mako is jumping happily with excitement but ryuko, had other plans. She walked up to him and punch him in the gut.

Ryuko: You Idiot! Making me scared like that! That explosion would kill you, you moron!

Soul: I'm sorry, ryu-chan. But i half to or everybody hear including you will get hurt.

Ryuko: Hmm! I'll let you off the hook for now, but scare me like that again,(put her scissor blade at his neck) I'll end you.

Soul: Ok, Ok don't be like that ryu-chan.

Satsuki: You two, where did you get your hands on those outfits? And you boy where did you get that power?

Ryuko: (kicks the microphone and lands to her hand) These are a keepsake from my father.

Satsuki: What?

Ryuko:(points her blade at the tower) And this scissor blade was left behind by the person who killed him. Now you're going to tell me...who this scissor blade belongs to... Satsuki kiryuin!

Soul: (grabs the microphone) And why should i tell you that, if you what to get your answers... (gives the 'come on bro' motion) come and get me.

* * *

 **and done, it may seam like the one sonicherXD is making but, this is a little different from his/her work I'll try to make mine different, until then see ya RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**


End file.
